Baikal
Preface Hey ya’ll, it’s Waffle. I’m old school af. For those who don’t know or remember me, I used to frequent the wiki a lot but around 2016 fell off and haven’t really kept updated with it or the series very much. The book series and the community has always meant a lot to me though, and it’s been a while of me wanting to get back into it, at least a little bit. So I am with my buddy boy Baikal. I’ve only read up to book six to be terribly honest, and while I’m planning on rereading and catching up, this still means that for a while Baikal isn’t going to be very up-to-date with the lore. I’ll try to keep him fairly separate from it so it makes sense, but if there are inconsistencies then just travel back in time to Book 6 (but more so the original 5). Without further adieu, I bid you: Baikal. Appearance Upon looking at Baikal, any dragon's first thoughts touch on the IceWing's primitive clothing. Baikal is adorned in various pieces of colorful cloth, primarily in shades of blue, brown, and white. Many more icy spines go down his body than other IceWings. Some are wrapped in brown and white to form a crystal-shaped pattern with his blue spines. Atop his head rests a headdress crafted from pale IceWing scales, rising at an angle to open up to his neck and rest upon his neck spines. Two sharpened bone horns protrude backward the headdress, replacing his two primary ice horns. His wingtips, too, are replaced with these sharpened bone horns. Apart from his clothing, the rest of his body is more neglected. His scales are coarse and jagged, breaking from clean pattern of other IceWings. His talons are rarely maintained, staying longer than needed though short enough to avoid issues. Three scars in the pattern of a talon scratch stress across his front upper legs, with a slight gap between another set of scars that continue across his chest in the same pattern. Baikal's bottom teeth are quite long, forming a sizable underbite of teeth that protrude out. His eyes remain sharp and alert as if he's always on edge, watching for something. History * wip * ex-military, pressured by family to join * family perished, Baikal figured had no reason to continue fighting * deserted the army, searched across Pyrrhia's north for a place to call home * eventually found refuge by a small and isolated lake in the IceWing that acted as an oasis for the area * a sizable scavenger population lived there already, and came to worship Baikal as a guardian Personality * to be decided. might exclude a personality section and just reveal it in his history. Trivia * My first character since 2015! * Named after Lake Baikal in Russia, a large ancient lake relatively empty of human presence * Heavily inspired by the Metro game/book series, especially the game Metro Exodus Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Work In Progress